


I Want To See You

by Colored_eyes_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Asexual Character, Bullying, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Fluff, Gaybies, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Skype, Text Messages, Webcams, aot - Freeform, asexual maybe?, dorky eren, friend to lovers, i will add more later, like as i go, long texts, lots of cursing haha, possibly, skype au, skype!armin, skype!eren, snk, teacher!levi, texts, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_eyes_101/pseuds/Colored_eyes_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been skype buddies with Armin since they were both in the 7th grade. Eren has never really been in love before. And Armin seems to be his new-found exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally edited the chapter! This is different from the rest because I'm in the process of rewriting, and want to know your guys' opinion. :)

      Golden rays through the shades, practically blinding me as I woke up from a dream, I would rather prefer I could finish. I squinted from the light and tried to recall the dream I had woken from, remembering things like,my sister and I together, wearing some weird get-up, and we were both using these weird swords to cut the necks out of these giant, fucking ugly, fat,…giants. It was actually a pretty cool dream to be honest. I attempted to scratch whatever grit was in the corners of my eyes, before trudging out of the comfort of my snugly bed, to my desk.

      My Mac book sat, with its lid closed, which was opened a second later, as I started it up and waited for it to load. I rushed over to my bed as I waited for my laptop to wake up; effortlessly I yanked the sheets of my bed up, laying them sloppily on the end of my mattress before pulling my comforter on top to hide the lack of effort.  

      I heard the whistle of my laptop as it awoke from its slumber, followed by the bubbly alert of Skype, as it opened up automatically. I shot over to it, jamming my fingers into the keys as I typed up my login information.

      I practically slammed down my door as I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen so I could stuff my face with something before Armin got me all side-tracked again.

      I guess I should kind of explain how we met, since I guess it was a real turning point in my life.

      I met Armin through Tumblr, after he messaged me about our similar interest in full metal alchemist. We actually had a lot more in common as far as our interests go, though Armin seemed more thoughtful about them, then I did. We also, both happened to be in the 7th grade, which brought our connection even closer. As we grew older, we kinda strayed from messaging back and forth on Tumblr, since our conversations could only last so long, and found our way to messaging each other on Skype. And some way, and somehow, Armin had managed to weasel his way into my favorite contacts. In all honesty, I really like Armin, even though it’s been 3 years since we started talking to each other, and even though our personalities have altered in some way or other, to me, he hasn’t changed a bit. And for Armin, that’s a good thing. It’s the best thing. It’s an exciting thing. Because to me, Armin is perfect just the way he is.

      Though I live in Oregon, Armin lived 11 hours and 24 minutes away, in Nevada. It might not seem that far to some, but for a 15 year old bound down by the rules of his over protective sister, and doctor for a dad, it can seem like the distance between heaven and hell. So scratch ever being able to meet Armin as long as I’m still a teen and living under my father’s roof. But, I still wanted to change that way of thinking someday. And today would be that day. Today I was going to try and convince Armin to video chat with me. Yeah I know right? ‘ _You still haven’t video chatted with your gay crush even though you’ve known each other for 3 years? Like wtf Eren_ ’. First off, I’ll have you know, that I’m not  _gay_  for Armin alright? Second, Armin has never really _wanted_  to video chat. The reason being, because Armin’s super self-conscious. But today I wanted to change that.

_Please say yes today_

_I really want to see you_

_Please please please please_

      I kept up my little satanic ritual ( _I kid, I kid, ha ha_ ) as I ripped open the fridge and pulled out some random Danimals thing and Granny Smith apple. I could sense a set of eyes staring into me from behind and nearly jumped into the fridge when a voice broke through my tribal chant.

 

“You’re Skyping again,  _aren’t_  you.”

 

The voice stated, for like it was a fact then a question.

      I whipped around to find the source of the voice belonging to none other than my sister, Mikasa. She had herself situated on a stool, her arms draped across one another as she leaned over the kitchen island in front of her. If I would have known she was in here, I would have gone snooping for food in the pantry instead. Don’t get me wrong, I love Mikasa. She’s an amazing person and really strong and skilled in sports, but, she can be way to overbearing and over-protective and just about over-everything. She always means well, I know. But, sometimes I can lose my tolerance with her.

 

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

 

I asked, maybe a little too grumpily.

 

"You know it’s way too early for you to be staring at any sort of electronics, and your breakfast choice would definitely disappoint Dad. No way would he approve of you eating so little.”

 

“I made a promise, and that’s dad’s problem not mine. He may be a doctor but not everyone can have as big an appetite in the morning as  _you_  can Mika.”

 

“Dad should know what’s best for you Eren. It wouldn’t hurt for you to be more compliant.”

 

“Yeah, okay so dad’s a doctor. Whoopty freakin doo. But last time I checked on Sesame Street, apples were healthy so stop complaining about my health.” I felt a little ashamed with how I worded that one.

 

“I’m not complaining Eren, I’m concerned. There is a difference.”

 

“Then please fucking, don’t be. I’m fine and dandy Mika, just lay off a bit will you? You’re just my sister. Not  **mom**.”

 

     Before Mikasa could blab on about something else I made my way back up the stairs and to my room, slamming the door behind me, more as a habit, then a purpose attempt. I made my way back to my desk, while chugging down the Danimals, and reading Armin’s latest response.

 

      I stared at the screen for a moment, trying to connect the words Armin said, with the acceptance part of my brain, rather than let them make their way to the denial zone. I felt a little hurt by the way Armin had put it, wondering if Armin had intended for me to take it that way. I really liked Armin, and Armin basically just punched me in the face and friend zoned me. Though in this context,  _friend zoning_  isn’t really the best term to use. 

      I felt my heart skip a beat, possibly two, before I jumped away from my desk and made my way over to the mirror hanging in my closet. I first skimmed over my hair, realizing I had an awful bedhead and was sincerely grateful with the logical side of my brain, for motivating me to check my appearance first. I combed my fingers through my bangs, and brushed away a stray spec of dried skin away.

      I figured my *Blazers red, black, and white t-shirt would do just fine, and didn’t bother putting on a pair of jeans since Armin wouldn’t see my boxers through the webcam anyways, figuring I would be settled in my desk the whole time. After analyzing my appearance once more, and figuring I looked  _hot as fuck_ , I made my way back over to my desk flicking the keys as I typed my response.

      Before I pressed enter however, I supposed I should try being a little bit more considerate, and deleted my response before entering a new one.

      I felt a beam stretch across my face, before I eagerly typed a response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trail Blazers are a basketball team in Oregon. NOT THAT I LIVE THERE OR ANYTHING HAHA WHAT. Research. It's just research.  
> My Tumblr is colored-eyes101 so feel free to talk with me anytime! :)


	2. Pop Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to editing this chapter too! :D

      I had felt as though my heart had literally dropped, as I’d stared at my laptop screen, trying desperately to rationalize the many emotions spewing through me. It just had to be a dream. No way could it be happening in reality. It was just some insane, fucked up Doctor Who shit going down. Just a crummy-ass dream I’d really wanted to wake up from. Just a dream.

      Nope. Scratch that. It was a _nightmare_.

 

.o.o.o.

 

      I marched down the halls of my high school, Trost Rose private, while the memories of Saturday whizzed around in my head. I felt sort of ashamed for the way I had ended our discussion, sounding like a heartless, bratty little 3 year old. Even lying to Armin just to find some way out of it,

      But I was mad. Really mad. I felt so stupid. I wanted to punch myself in the face for even thinking for once, God would let me lay eyes on my Armin. But no, it was against the laws of nature or some shit. I stormed up to my red locker, amongst all the other identically red lockers belonging to my classmates. I ripped open the metal door, digging around the havoc before pulling out my European Literature text book. As well as the assignment for chapter six, that was assigned to be finished today. I only finished it somewhat however, because I really hated English as a whole, and not to mention, I spent the entity of my weekend pouting over Armin’s lack of a webcam. Maybe I should try messaging him today anyways.

      No. He probably just made up the excuse that his webcam was broken. Webcams don’t just break like that. I slammed my locker shut as I turned and started to make my way to my English class. On the way, my eyes fell on the many recognizable class mates, whom I had shared my education with since middle school. We had all been friends for the most part, but when high school rolled around, we all broke off into our own little worlds.

      There was Connie, a short, kinda bald kid, who you could easily confuse for Avatar Aang. Reiner, a tall, muscular, openly gay for his best friend Bertholdt, blonde who though at first seemed intimidating, was actually a really big softie, kinda like, a gay blonde panda bear. Yeah. That’s one way to put it. Bertholdt was a tall, sweaty, super nervous about everything dork, who clung to Reiner like his life depended on it, was actually really good at giving advice. He always says nothing, and assumes his opinions deem worthless, but in all actuality, he’s pretty damn understanding. And how could I possibly forget the Horse-faced dick with the lamest muffin haircut of the year? Jean was that one dude, who always found you so annoying, and figured, ‘oh hey why don’t I annoy you because you flipping annoy me?’ We always managed to get into fist fights on the first day of every new school year since we first met in the 5th grade. But aside from that, Jean and I hung out a little. Mostly at Jean’s house since he had all the good food and all the good play station games. Mikasa would always tag along, since that was kinda the way it all went. Also, Mikasa felt as though she had to _supervise_ , since Jean lived in that big old house by himself, while his mom worked for this big fucked up company always digging itself into a ditch.

      As I finally came up to my English class, I stumbled inside, finding I was the only student to have arrived so early. I barged over to the seat in the middle row, closest to the window. I could feel the glare burning through the back of my head, which sent shivers down my spine. I slowly turned my train of vision, my eyes catching the Sapphire Grey eyes that stared back into mine. Those creepy eyes belonged to none other than Mr. Rivaille; my short, grumpy-all-the-time, English teacher who had the bad habit of cussing in front of his class mates, and telling awful bathroom jokes that everyone was forced to laugh at, out of the fear that Mr. Rivaille would in-cave their skulls if they didn’t. There had been a rumor going around, that he had once ripped the eyebrows off of his sophomore classmate when he was back in high school, just because his classmate refused to wax them. By the way, this classmate had been the school heart-throb so even more brownie points for Mr. Rivaille.

“Jaeger, I suspect you had the _usual_ awful weekend?” He knew me so well.

As soon as I had gathered my bearings, I responded in short,

“Uh, um kind of Mr. Rivaille.”

“I see. I hope it didn’t get in the way of your homework assignment. Or evade your sleep. We wouldn’t want you dozing off in class now would we?” His eyes were so dark. Almost, challenging. If it had been anyone else, I would have eagerly taken up the challenge. But Rivaille? Fuck no.

“No. Not at all. Mr. Rivaille.”

“Good then.”

      I could have sworn I heard him mutter ‘brat’ under his breath, but before I could question my superior hearing senses, the bell rang, and the last of the students who had been meandering the halls, piled into the few remaining desks. Mr. Rivaille stood from his desk, a few smirks about his height receiving a shrilling glare, went to the door and closed it, commencing with the lesson.

 

.o.o.o.

 

_‘Eren, you’re such a wonderful child! You have so much heart, and so much compassion. But your anger always gets in the way of that! You have to learn to control it. Only you can do that. Maybe then people will be able to see you for who you really are. I love y-’_

“Mr. Jaeger is there something inadequate with my lesson? Is that why you seem to find it so boring, and prefer to day dream instead?”

I almost jumped out the window from the spook Mr. Rivaille gave, with his interjecting into my thoughts.

“N-no. Not at all.”

“Then please name the split character difference in personality that Fyodor Dostoyevsky wrote for Raskolnikov’s character, if you would be so kind.”

“U-um,…about that-”

“Mhm. Pay more attention in the future Mr. Jaeger, or there will be a detention slip with your name on it. Got it brat?”

“Yes. Mr. Rivaille.”

As class lagged on, I tried to focus more on Rivaille’s words, but they weren’t quite connecting. I felt really sick. Dark even. I felt like the world was worthless with me just hanging on the edge of it, hoping I could muster the will to let go and fall. Was I even still in Mr. Rivaille’s classroom anymore?

“Alright class is over. Turn in the weekend’s homework if you please, though if you don’t then your grade will drop significantly, and do read the final 4 chapters of _Crime and Punishment_ if you intend to pass my class. Now get the fuck out of my classroom.”

      I watched as the other students cleared out of their desks, and slapped their assignments on Mr. Rivaille’s desk, before rushing out of the class room like it was a fire alarm evacuation. The real deal, not just a drill. I eventually wound up in the hall, following the flow of students until I arrived at my locker, and peeled out the necessary text books and homework assignments, shoving them all into my backpack begrudgingly before finding myself beside my sister waiting at the bus stop. She was staring at me, her expression all twisted, and to be honest, it annoyed the crap out of me. Like she was judging me. I hated it.

“What Mikasa? What are you staring at me like that for?”

“Are you okay Eren? You don’t seem all here today. Its, it’s not back, is it?”

“No Mika. It’s not. I’m fine, joyful and fucking depression free. Now creepily stare at something else for once yeah?”

“Eren, where are you? I can’t find you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Mikasa I’m right here. Now shut up and leave me alone.”

“But-”

“ **Please**. Just don’t.”

      I replied a bit too sharply towards her, but I really wasn’t in the mood to be criticized by my own sister. Luckily the bus pulled up almost instantly after my response, and I waited as a classmate climbed in which I then followed. I found an empty seat on the left, and sat, leaning against the window and staring out of it, my thoughts from earlier returning to fuck with my sanity. Mikasa sat beside me, and though she annoyed me at the moment, her presence soothed my overwhelming emotions.

      When I finally got home, I climbed up the stairs and stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me, more out of reflex, then out of questionable anger. I flipped the closed lid of my Mac book up, clicking the safari browser open, prepping to type in the Tumblr url. As it loaded I stripped myself of my school uniform and rummaged through my closet until I found a pair of my favorite, worn-in jeans, and absolutely nothing else. ( _Unless you include my boxers then, yes I was wearing those. Ha ha._ ) And sat back down in front of my laptop. I figured I could crawl my way out the current hell hole I had fallen into, by scrolling through my dash, or maybe watching some stupid cat video on Youtube. I almost jumped at the bubbly sound that came from Skype, which I had forgotten I set to automatically open when I start up my Mac book. I thought _why not_ as I logged in and found my mouth gaping when I noticed the assortment of messages all from the one and only favorite contact of mine,

  

      I opened up the messages, and laughed at all the stupid blabbering Armin had been going on about, eventually spamming our conversation from Saturday. A few of them really stuck out to me, and made me smile.

 

 

 

      Okay, but I seriously almost had a heart attack caused from laughter as I imagined Armin dressed up as a pop tart. I mean, he might as well be a pop tart, considering how pop tart addicted he was. I was hardly surprised that Armin had managed to lend me a hand and pull me out of my hell hole, faster than any cat video, or dash scrolling could have done. I smiled broadly as I typed a single response to all the spams from earlier. I didn’t expect a response anytime soon, whether Armin be online or not, but just wanted to let him know I knew he was there. And that I didn’t hate him.

 

      Well he responded instantly, and his response, though it surprised me, I couldn’t think of anything else Armin would have said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh Heh.  
> Well no Eren reaction yet, but there will be by chapter 3! Hopefully. I know it may seem that I wrote these both on the same day, but I actually wrote chapter 3 on the 22-23 I believe, so now I'm gonna brain storm chapter 3 now. Thanks for reading btw! My tumblr is colored-eyes101 so feel free to come and talk to me! :)  
> Btw since it isn't clear, Armin uses a usb plug in webcam, since his computer/laptop doesn't have one built in. :)


	3. Friends and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco.  
> And what the fuck Eren!?

       Armin collapsed against the back of his seat oblidgedly, exhaling a breath he had long been holding ever since Eren broke off their contact for those mere two days, though it had been enough to slightly break Armin. Whether he chose to believe it or not, he relied a lot on Eren, to be there for him, and talk to him through the struggles he went through, with the bullying and all. Eren was the only person he had been able to talk to about it. He wasn’t sure exactly when he told Eren he was bullied, or the fact that it had never ceased, but still, he had told him at some point and Eren had supported him throughout all of it. Armin brought his head up to look past his iPhone’s screen which was hoisted up to his face blocking his view of anything else, and locked eyes with the confused Marco Bodt whom sat across from him.

“Am I that boring?”

      The freckled brunette chuckled, one of the only friends Armin had managed to make in the entity of his high school year at Stohess Sina Charter School.  
  
      Marco was definitely a sight to look at, having gone blind in one eye as well as losing an arm in a house fire when he was 14. The reason his blind eye was so noticeable, was because in the attempt to rescue his sight, (which was a failed attempt) had left him with a vibrant light blue leftie, standing out next to his dark brown right eye.  
  
      Armin sipped at the green tea he had ordered, grinning at Marco who still looked very confused.  
  
“Nah, I’m just happy I’m still going to get my Pop tarts.”  
  
“My god Armin, you and your stupid Pop tarts, just order a cinnamon roll and call it good, yeah?”  
  
“Why did you ask me to come here anyways?”

      Armin asked observing his surroundings inside the Internet cafe he had been invited to by Marco.  
  
      The walls were decked with old vinyl records and some slip covers that had no doubt accompanied them at some point. An acoustic guitar hung on one wall while an electric hung across on another wall.  
  
“I need help with my Geography report. I’m at a complete loss.” Marco responded breaking Armin out of his thoughts.  
  
“Seriously? I finished that weeks ago.”

      He gave a smug smirk.  
  
“It was assigned yesterday smart ass.”

      Marco added with a sarcastic grin.  
  
“What’s up then? It’s only Latin America, if anything Mr. Smith is going easy on us.”  
  
“Yeah, for you, but it’s a fucking power point, you know how bad I am at making those.”  
  
“Just use Prezi it’s the best for making presentations. It’s got lots of bases and easy customizable settings.”  
  
“Mkay but what references should I use?”  
  
      Armin dug through the messenger bag he had been intelligent enough to bring along with him, and pulled out a binder, jam-packed with notes, resources, and references. He slammed it down on the table in front of him and grinned.  
  
“Where should I start?”

-……….-  
  
      After what seemed like a never ending study session, Armin collapsed onto his bed mentally exhausted. Breathing in the scent of clean and Downy in his blanket that sat atop the quilt his parents had brought back from one of their many trips to Africa. He heard a familiar pop like sound from his phone which was tucked away in his messenger bag folding beneath him under his weight. Digging into it he pulled out the phone and opened the Skype app.

       Armin broke into tears from laughing, wishing he could just watch all the action play out and wondering if Eren knew what the strawberry pop tarts even looked like, considering they were frosted white,  _not pink._

 

      Armin could hardly breathe through all the laughter that was making its way past his lungs though honestly didn’t know what to think. What did Eren mean they  _knew_  him there?

 "Just great Eren. Just great."

      Armin laughed to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop writing! I might just try and make this a daily thing maybe. But oh man doing Armin's point of view is hard, mainly doing his Skype considering I had to use my iPod and take oh-so-many screen shots, and make adjustments to them and agh. T'was fun as fuck.  
> Also I added Marco, since by the time I realized it, I had put every other boy in Eren's school heh heh. So yay for blue+brown eyed Marco!


	4. You Make Me Feel Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren loses control over his emotions and Armin makes him feel better.  
> Whoa I just realised that sounds like a porn intro haha whoops.

      Eren pulled his knees to his chest, sinking deeper into the couch, as his father stared into the eyes Eren forced to keep diverted.

“And this has happened… _how many times_!?”  
      His father asked, voice stern and echoing through Eren’s ears.

“Only a few…like 3…?”

“Try 7 Eren. _7 Times_. Do you know how close you are to being banned from shopping there at all!? What is with you and punching people?”  
  
“ _He asked for it_.” Eren muttered under his breathe.

“What would your mother think of you!?”  
  
     Now that, was crossing the line. Something snapped, and though it may not have been audible to Grisha Jaeger or Mikasa who was eavesdropping from the other room, or even Eren whom the snapping came from, but it was clear something had snapped when he jumped up from the couch and started to scream-  
  
“ **YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON’T BRING HER INTO THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I’M SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU I HATE YOU I HATE WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH I HATE THAT STUPID PRIVATE SCHOOL AND ALL THE STUPID FUCKING TEACHERS THERE AND I’M TIRED OF BEING FORCED TO DO EVERYTHING. LIKE THROW AWAY MOM’S THINGS OR MOVE INTO A HOUSE FAR, FAR AWAY OR BEING TOLD ‘NO EREN’ ALL THE FUCKING TIME!** ”

      Grisha had taken a step back, slightly surprised by his son’s sudden outburst.

“E-Eren I-“  
  
“I _hate_ you,” Eren muttered between his tears before turning and running up the stairs slamming his door behind him.  
  
      Eren always had a temper. Especially when he was younger. He always threw temper tantrums and kicked and screamed throughout them, but his mother always calmed him down. She wasn’t the gentle one however. Her idea of calming him down involved time outs, losing toys and slaps on his butt. But after wards she would tell him she loved him and spent extra time playing with him to prove it. Ever since his Mother passed however, he had held it all in, knowing his mother wouldn’t be the one scolding him, and without her, it wasn’t the same. He would either be ignored or mocked by his father, which just made him feel caged and trapped in his father’s grasp.  
      He leaned against the door frame before slipping down to the ground. If his father had allowed it, he would have had a lock on his door, and right about now would be when Eren would have used it. He hoped his weight would suffice for now even now as Mikasa was gently rapping her knuckles against the door from outside.

“Eren?”

“Fuck off.”

“Eren, are you okay?”

“ **FUCK OFF**.”

“I’ll bring you up dinner later.”

“I don’t want dinner. _Leave me alone_.”

“Okay.”  
     Once Eren heard Mikasa’s fading footsteps, he stood up and went to his laptop. Armin wasn’t there, but even when Armin wasn’t online, Eren found comfort with just talking to him anyways, whether he’s there or not.

      Eren jerked slightly, surprised Armin was actually there. Then continued to gush with gratefulness from Armin’s reply.

      Eren’s face turned a brilliant red as he stared at his screen. The corners of his mouth stretching to his ears as he filled his hands with his heated face.

“ _Armin you little shit._ ”  
      Eren whispered through his hands before resting his fingers back on his keyboard.

      Eren heard a rapping on his door,. Jumping up from his seat he danced over to the door, just as he placed his hand on the knob did his memory flood back from only moments ago, of his conversation with Grisha Jaeger. He slowly turned the knob, peeking through the small crack provided. Mikasa on the other side, was holding a dinner-piled plate in one hand, and a milk glass in the other.

"Hungry now?"

"No."

"Well you’re too skinny you need to eat, here."  
      Mikasa ordered shoving her hand’s contents towards Eren.  
  
“I’m leaving now. Make sure you clear the plate Eren.”  
  
      Eren used his foot to shut the door turning back to his desk setting the plate and glass down before continuing his conversation with Armin.

      Eren blinked a few times, trying to process the question he had just been asked. Was he gay? Eren never really thought about getting a girlfriend or even being attracted to a guy, since he was always thinking about other stuff, such as school, his mom, and what job he wanted to get after graduation.

      Eren choked. Did he _really_ just send that!? He tried to right click and edit but there was no doubt in his mind Armin already saw it.

" **STUPID!** "  
      Eren face palmed peeking through between his fingers as Armin replied.

      Eren slammed his face against his desk humiliated. Whether it was in reality or in a computer screen, he always managed to humiliate himself somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either I'm spoiling you guys, or I need to learn some self control haha. And woo for webcams! Now we're getting somewhere! :D


	5. Wow You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long for way too little. I apologize.

      Eren could feel his blood pumping through his chest as excitement flooded his senses until he it felt like he had reached the one true degree of insanity. He gawked at his screen for a mere second before jumping from his desk and rushing to the mirror that hung tucked away in his closet; the closet which proved useless to him as his clothes happened to be a hassle for him to climb over as he attempted to make his way over the pile and check his appearance, which once he had managed to find himself on the other side of the demon barricade, he began tugging at his hair, patting down the few strewn bits that flew out of place, though it rendered pointless since his hair was not something simple to convince of orderly conduct. He rubbed at his chin to see if there was anything there. Don’t ask me what he was looking for, be it stubble or pop tart crumbs, he just did because he felt it was _necessary_.

      And in the end it was as clean as what Eren would consider ‘ _clean_ ' whatever that meant. He made his way back to his desk, typing an eager response as excitement over flowed through him, though he tried to do his best to keep calm and collected.

      Well, scratch being calm and collected.

      Eren’s heart was beating so fast he wasn’t sure he’d be _alive_ any more by the time Armin got his shit together.

      He re-read through their conversation, just to see if this was all real, and came to the realization he had just called Armin cute. He ignored it though since he was too excited to complain and nearly jumped when a pop up appeared on his screen.

      Eren clicked ' _Answer with Video_ ' and waited impatiently as the screen loaded. 

      It didn't take long-

  
“U-um, is it working?

  
  
“Y-yeah it’s working.”

  
  
“-oh! Um okay then.”

  
  
“You’re so  _fucking_  cute though.”

  
  
“ **W** - **whAT**!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of a writer's block for this to be honest, but I'm still okay with the outcome. Please feel free to visit my tumblr, Colored-eyes101 for little bits of snk art by me and just talk with me because I love friends believe it for not.


	6. They're Nice To Look At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to talk to someone about topics, that are usually sensitive to you,. Especially if those topics are something they can relate to~

      "Sh-shit that was weird wasn't it ah, ha,....ha. I'm sorry it kinda just slipped out. But in all honesty you really are cute, no joke."  
  
      Armin's face flushed an impossibly feverish hue, before fumbling with the webcam, adjusting it from it's resting place atop the lid of his Grandfather's laptop.  
  
      "Th-thank you."  
Was all he could manage as he, in turn stared at his friend in the face for the first time.  
  
      Eren had tanned skin, which was surprisingly noticeable even in the dark of his room. He had shaggy brown hair, with bangs that parted slightly in the middle, and-  
Oh his eyes were the best part. They were Caribbean aqua blue, which reminded Armin of a green tinted ocean. They had stretches of white forming from the pupil and were so beautifully shaped. His eyes suddenly fell on the gems dangling from Eren's right ear.  
  
      "Is that an earring?"  
Armin asked a little surprised.  
  
      Eren reached for the Emerald Briolette cut gem and clung to it gingerly between his index and middle finger. Armin knew the gem, and cut style, because he read about it once.  
  
      "Yeah. It was my mom's."  
  
      "It suits you."  
  
      "You think?"  
  
      "Mhm. Is there only one?"  
  
      "Oh- yeah, as I told you my dad threw out all of mom's things, and these were a pair I managed to sneak. She got them as a gift from a family friend, _Hannes_ I think, and she never got a chance to wear them because she lost the other earring in her closet somewhere. She still kept this one though because you know, it's a gift and all, and after I convinced Mikasa I wanted to wear it, she took me to get my righty pierced."  
  
      "That was nice."  
  
      "Yeah it was,...it's nice to have a piece of her. Do you have any from yours?"  
  
      "O-oh!"  
Armin gasped, surprised on where the conversation was going.  
  
      "My parents didn't have many things, since they traveled all the time, but my mom did send me back a blanket from Africa for my birthday once. It's all I really have that I could consider a piece of her. Its right here-"  
Armin whipped around and stumbled for something behind him and then held it up in front of the webcam.  
  
      Armin Held it between his fingers as Eren admired all the designs. It consisted of multiple colors, a rainbow gradient, shifting into the different colors based on hue black dividing the colors making it appear like a less elegant transition, but that's what gave it such character. Armin studied it himself from behind, growing prouder of it with each spark the formed in those lovely Aqua orbs of-  
  
      "Wow! That's from Africa? It's so colorful!"  
  
      "Yeah I really like it. When I first got it, I liked it mainly because it was the first gift I ever received from my parents in years."  
  
      "Seriously? Which b-day was it for?"  
  
      "My 8th."  
  
      "I bet you were cute."

      Armin wondered why he wasn’t bothered, talking about his dead parents and all. It was always such a sensitive topic for him, but with Eren, the words just flew out. He didn’t even feel that sad talking about them. It was kind of nice to be honest. Armin quickly flung from his thoughts and continued by questioning Eren’s comment.  
  
      "Hey- why do you keep saying _I'm cute_?"  
  
      "O-oh just because you are, I mean your hair just makes you adorable it's all gold and fluffy looking. Kinda like-"  
  
      "Don't you dare."  
  
      " **A BABY CHICK**!"  
  
      "My god Eren the last thing any _man_  wants to be referred to is a chick."  
  
      "But-"  
  
      "I'm manly as hell Eren. Don't ruin it for me."  
  
      For what seemed like forever Armin just stared blankly at Eren whom was mirroring the expression, until both of them could choke on their laughter no more. Armin brought his hand to his to his mouth holding back the giggling that escaped his lips while Eren hunched over holding his stomach as he cracked continually until it died down after what seemed like only mere seconds uncontrollable happiness.  
  
      "So, pop tarts."  
  
      "I seriously think it would be nice if we didn't mention pop tarts for _at least one_ chapter."  
  
      "Yeah. You’re probably right."  
  
      Armin though through the conversation they had had. It felt so normal. Like nothing had changed. Armin honestly didn't know what he had been so fearful about. It was nice to be able to talk rather than just type out your thoughts. At least speaking had some emotion to it. Armin glanced up at Eren, who was silently staring at him, wearing an un-legible expression.  
  
      "What is it."  
  
      "Just looking at your eyes- they’re really stunning to be honest. I haven't really ever seen eyes that blue before."  
  
      "What do you mean? Haven't you seen blue eyes before?" scoffed Armin in embarrassment.  
  
      "No, I mean, yours are different. There just blue. I don't really know how else to put it. But they're really nice to look at."  
  
      "......"  
  
      "Armin?"  
  
      "......"  
  
      "Armin? Hey why are you so fucking red. You look like a strawberry."

Well that's one way to put it, coming from a guy who _greatly_ dislikes vegetables.  
  
      "I'm sorry it's just that you’re saying _really weird_ things."  
  
      "O-oh. Sorry."  
  
      "It's fine."  
  
      "But they are really nice."  
  
      "Heh, your eyes are pretty nice as well."  
  
      " **Really**!? You think so?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Eren you're breaking the 4th wall. Stahp it. This was less stressful to make, since I didn't need to do the skype chat. But there still will be skype chats, for when they are at school and such. No worries! Please come and check out my tumblr colored-eyes101 for art and snk stuff and such~


	7. From Father To Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads aren't all that bad. They just suck at explaining things.

      "But-"  
  
      "No fucking way Armin. Bambi is _the worst_ Disney film ever. There is no way in fuck I'm watching that on a live-stream with you."  
  
      "Fine. What about Turbo?"  
  
      "That's not Disney though."  
  
      "Yes, okay. But the animation is excellent and it's fun and has plenty of action!"  
  
      "It's about a fucking snail. _What action_."  
  
      "That's actually the point of the film. Well, sort of."  
  
      "Ugh fine. Or maybe, have you seen monsters I-"  
  
Eren was cut off by a firm, yet gentle knocking outside his door.  
  
      "Shiiiit- talk to you later?"

      "Sure thing Eren. Bye!"

The blonde smiled before the connection went black. Eren slowly slinked towards his door, opening it slightly to see his father standing outside. He held the box of you-know-what's and smiled warmly down at the brunette.  
  
      "Hey Eren, You left these in the car. Can we talk?"  
  
      " **Yeah**."

Eren replied sharply before ripping the pop tart box out of his father's grasp and tossing it to his bed. He sat down at his desk while his father planted himself on Eren's bed.  
  
      "I'm sorry Eren. I am really trying. But it's very difficult to provide, raise, and tolerate this family on my own. I love you, and Mikasa, and your mother still. I just wanted to make it easier for you. And moving away from those memories just seemed sensible to me. I know you wanted to go to Shiganshina Maria high school, heh; it was your mother’s school after all. But,-"  
  
      "You’re an idiot."

Eren growled.  
  
      "And a big one at that. I'm sorry Eren. But, I'm not happy with what you did today. Not in the slightest. I can't be proud of you for losing your temper on a person with no intention of causing you harm. If it happens again, and I pray it won't, there will be punishment. Understand?"  
  
      "Yeah. I understand."  
  
      "Alright then. So...who were you talking to just now?"  
  
      "Oh- just a friend. Skype you know."  
  
      " _Hmm_?"  
  
      "Ugh, fine. His name is Armin and he lives in Nevada. We're the same age and we've been talking for about I dunno 3 years and today was the first time we video chatted and it was the shi- I mean, it was cool."  
  
      "Nice save there, son. You almost let that one get away."  
   
      "Oh shut up."  
  
      "He sounds nice. Armin huh? What an odd name."  
  
      "Grisha is just as fuc- I mean just as insanely _odd_ "  
  
      "You're trying too hard my boy."  
  
      "Oh shut up old man."  
  
      "Your sister is down stairs. Think you'd be willing to join us in watching something?"  
  
      "I don't see why not."

      Eren felt at peace. It was a surprisingly good outcome for him. And he felt happy inside. He honestly really loved his dad whether he was around or not, and he forgot for a while there, how nice it was to talk to him. Eren strutted down the stairs behind him, until the three were plopped down on the couch together watching Mikasa's stupid choice of a chick flick. Which humorously enough, the two males found highly entertaining.  
  
      Eren felt relatively happy. Everything was all warm and fuzzy. He had gotten to see what Armin looked like. His Dad and he reconnected after what seemed like a family feud. He wasn't depressed about Carla Jaeger for once.  
  
      But since when has peace _ever_ lasted all that long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooooooooh. Finally, i'll be able to do the skype chats again. Whoops was that a spoiler? Nah~  
> Also, I actually kinda like Bambi. But imagining what happened to Eren with his mother and all, I think he would greatly dislike the movie.


	8. Note

Hey everyone! I apologize, since I haven't written in a while! I lost interest in the story for a while, but have regained some drive to write for it again. Right now I'm going to rewrite the chapters, fix some details here and there, and make the story a little more filling. And then continue to update with a chapter 8. I'm sorry again, and I will do my best to get that new chapter in! If you are following my story (if so, THANK YOU SO MUCH) you might want to re read the chapters after I edit them. Some things will have changed probably, and some new details might be added. Again thank you so much for your time, and patience. :)


	9. u up?

          I rolled over to lay on my back, groping the bed spread beside me to find my headphones that were buried under messy and wrinkled sheets. It was 3 in the morning, and while good, dedicated little Armin was studying for finals, I was choosing to spend my time admiring him through the digital channels of my cellphone's screen.

"Evening gorgeous. How's the quadrads going?"

"Morning actually, and I really wish there was an ocean nearby for me to hop into and swim away in."

"Haha."

"I'm guessing…that you've worked on about…hm…let me know if I am wrong but I'd assume about…aproximately, absolutely none of your finals? So, did I guess right?"

"Yeah okay nerd, I've been slacking off. But I'll be working extra hard next week. You can count on it."

"We both know you're good. You might do even better if you maybe even studied a bit more.." He pressed, making a weird face at me that made me giggle to myself.

"I think you study too much. You might do better if you go in with a clear head."

"Clear head, and empty head, are very different things Eren."

"Yeah okay, point taken." I sighed, brushing my bangs away from eyes. They felt a bit gross to the touch, and overall I felt pretty nasty. But i'd long since stopped caring about how I looked for the camera. Especially with his eyes on me.

"You should shower, and get some sleep." He stated, as if reading my mind, or actually probably my face as a result of me touching greasy strands that stuck to my forehead thanks to the heat of the oncoming summer.

"I could, but I could also let the bliss of being in a call with you soothe me into a peaceful slumber."

"Cute, but that wont make you any cleaner." He laughed sweetly. Whenever he laughed I wished I could touch him. Twist a lock of his hair around my finger, or put a hand on his knee and lean into him. I wish I could-

"Fuck."

"Whoa, what's up?" I asked, surprised.

"I did this equation wrong. This is what I get for writing in pen- hold on I need to dig around for some white-out." He sighed, already digging through the scattered stacks of paper and textbooks on his desk.

"Sup babe it's in your nightstand, last monday while you were falling asleep I told you to put it in there so you wouldn't lose it."

"What was I doing on monday?" He asked aloud, going to his bedside while the camcorder of his computer remained stationary.

"Peer editing or something? I dunno, you got tired and I told you to put it up or else you'd never find it again."

"Ah- it is in here. Nice." He muttered, returning to his desk chair and swiviling around to face me- the camera again.

"Though, you were complaining at the time that you didn't have much-"

"Shit! I'm out!"

"-left…" I finished, as Armin slammed the applicator in and out of the bottle trying to get something out of it.

"That's a bummer." I coughed to hide a little laugh, which earned me a glare in return.

"This sucks. Ugh, I'll finish these tomorrow." And as he finished that thought he cleared the workspace of his desk from math review sheets and textbooks, and restocked it with a new subject of review sheets and textbooks.

"What're we workin on now?" I asked, grunting as I rolled over on my stomach and elbows since holding my phone above my head was making my shoulders weak.

"History. This'll go by quickly- give me a quick second to concentrate though." He mumbled, glossing through the paperwork. I gazed into his digitally blurred eyes, which the camera quality picked up just enough for me to see them dancing back and forth across the streak of white the filled the bottom half of my cell screen. Blue blurs that I wish had the confidence to dance over me and describe how they felt about seeing me. I barely noticed when they looked up at the screen and seemed just as entranced as I was.

"What's up Eren? You're staring."

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, got bored and zoned out aha." I said with a croak forming in my throat.

"Ah. Mmgh, hold on I've got the munchies. Gonna go downstairs and try not to wake up grandpa. Be back in a sec- you want anything?" He smiled, a quirk in the corner of his mouth that despite his pathetically humorous attempts at making light of the distance between us physically, somehow managed to make my heart ache.

"Nah- I'm good." I smiled blankly, as he already stood from his chair. I listened through my headphones as his footsteps padded to the door, and listened as it opened, and listened as the padding of footsteps died down.

          God was I ever this much in love?

          As I thought on this, time breezed by and before I knew it Armin was back and with him a box of you-know-whats.

"Nice diet there, finals-boy." I joked.

"I deserve this." He stated with a full mouth.

"I agree."

"Can you remember the citations for that one pompeii photograph I showed you before that your teacher had also shown you?"

"Which one is that?"

"It was like, from march?"

"No clue."

"Bummer. I'll google it."

          I laid in silence as he continued to chow-down on his self appointed rewards. He scribbled a few things on paper, wiped a few crumbs away from his work space, put his hair up and an undeniably adorable little ponytail, yawned profusely. The works.

          It had been four years since I first saw Armin. Six since I first befriended him. Six and a half since I had first met him. And each passing year we had grown close. Not quite the close I'd aimed for from the start, but I always felt better being a friend to Armin, and holding onto that aspect of our relationship with a surging self-preserving passion.

          My crush had never subsided, only simmered down enough to hide beneath my lame jokes and slapstick attempts at endearing nicknames that he never seemed to catch the drift of. Overall, I loved him. But I wanted to save that love for when I could actually feel the vibrato of his laugh, and the brush of his skin against mine as we walked side by side. I wanted to see him.

"I want to see y-" I started without thinking, before being cut off by a soft snore. I redrew my attention to Armin, who had dropped his head down to his desk and had his hair tangling with sheets of folding paper and textbooks that did not look the slightest bit comfortable to fall asleep on.

          I laughed to myself, laying there for a bit and watching his back as it rose and fell with each soft breath he took, before typing out a message to explain to him when he'd fallen asleep, and why the call seemed like a distant and hard to discern memory.

         Then I hung up the call, rolled over, and let sleep take me to the ocean in my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes im an asshole who makes promises he cant keep  
> other times, im still an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I really ship these two okay? Like Jearmin is cute and all, and Ereri is hot and stuff, but I'm really all for the Eremin. I just am. :)  
> My spellings are: Jaeger, Ackerman, etc


End file.
